


Surprise for Detective Oh

by SeHoDrabbles (TheLostSkyGirl)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Busted-verse, Fluff, M/M, Romance, SeHo being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostSkyGirl/pseuds/SeHoDrabbles
Summary: An unexpected guest joins the cast of Busted for filming.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Surprise for Detective Oh

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back... ish. It's been a while so I'm not sure if this will be any good but I hope you enjoy it. Have you seen the teaser photos for Busted??! Are you guys excited, or what??!

_ “What time will you be home tonight?” _

_ “Hmmmm… I’m not sure. It depends on how long this schedule would last.” _

_ “You still haven’t told me what your schedule today is.” _

_ “You’ll find out soon.” _

_ “What does that even me--” _

“Sehun, we’re here.”

_ “You should go, I’ll talk to you soon. Have fun filming! Love you! Bye!” _

Before Sehun could respond, Junmyeon had already ended the call. He frowns at his phone, wondering what on earth his boyfriend was hiding. Junmyeon had been extra suspicious the past few days and he gave no hint whatsoever about what it was. 

To say it was making Sehun frustrated would be an understatement.

“Sehun, let’s go. You need to get your make-up done,” his manager calls from outside. He sighs before pocketing his phone and exiting the car. He’ll just have to hound Junmyeon about his secret later.

He walks with his manager to where they set up the make-up room, waving at some of the staff while he’s at it. Most of them waved back, some were too busy to acknowledge him. He saw Sejeong and Minyoung from a far but they were both in the middle of a discussion so they didn’t see him.

Like he expected, he found Jaesuk and Kwangsoo bickering inside the make-up room once he entered. They stopped once they saw him.

“Sehunnie! Ready for today?” Kwangsoo drapes his arms around Sehun and drags him to his designated chair so that they can start on his make-up. 

“I’m always ready, hyung. What do you mean?” he says cheekily, causing the older men to laugh.

“Well, let’s see if you can keep that bratty behavior around our guest today,” Jaesuk smirks at him and somehow, Sehun knew there was a hidden meaning behind it.

Just as he was about to ask, the door opens, revealing the last person he expected to see.

“Good morning,” Junmyeon does his famous 90-degree bow and smiles brightly at them, “My name is KIm Junmyeon, please take care of me today.”

Both Kwangsoo and Jaesuk stand to greet him but Sehun remains frozen on his seat. He couldn’t really process what was happening in front of him. Junmyeon meets his eyes and his smile brightens even more.

“Surprise,” he says softly, as if testing Sehun’s reaction. That brings Sehun out of his daze. He jumps off his seat and launches himself on Junmyeon, trapping the man in a fierce hug. Sehun can hear his two hyungs laughing at him but he couldn”t care less right now. 

He lets go of Junmyeon just enough so he can look at the latter’s face.

“What are you doing here?!!” he demands. 

Junmyeon laughs at him. “I wanted to surprise you.”

“As a guest on the show, right? That’s what this means, right? You’re not just here to drop by?” He continues to question as Junmyeon detaches himself from Sehun’s grip.

“Yes, Sehun. I’m here as a guest. Now, stop strangling me in front of your co-stars.”

But Sehun was having none of that, of course. He attaches himself to Junmyeon once more.

“Don’t worry about them, worry about me! I was going crazy wondering what you’ve been hiding the past free weeks. I didn’t think this would be it!”

“Sehun…” Junmyeon tries to free himself again, to no avail.

“It’s fine, Junmyeon-ssi. It’s funny to see Sehun acting like a kid more than usual,” Kwangsoo says, laughing.

Junmyeon bows again, well,  _ tries _ to bow again. The man-child attached to him making it impossible to do so.

“Why don’t you guys get your make-up done first. We’ll see you outside.”

The two older men make their exit but Sehun still has to let go of Junmyeon.

“We won’t get anything done if you don’t let me go,” Junmyeon teases.

Sehun huffs but he knew the elder was right. He reluctantly lets go and they both take their respective seats. The make-up artists smiled politely at them and Junmyeon couldn’t help but blush. Sehun can be really embarrassing with his displays of affection sometimes.

“When did they even contact you?” Sehun asks suddenly, almost making Junmyeon jump.

“I got the call a couple of days after album promotions started, and I figured why not? I had some time and it would be amazing to get to work with you on this. Plus, I get to see how you work behind the scenes.”

“Shut up,” Sehun murmurs, and Junmyeon didn’t have to see him to know he was probably blushing. “I’m still mad you hid this from me though! I was worried for days!”

Junmyeon laughs at the dramatic exclamation. The make-up artists laugh with him, though they were quieter about it. “I’m sorry, Sehunnie. I really just wanted to surprise you. If it makes you feel any better, I almost slipped up twice.”

“It doesn’t make me feel better,” Junmyeon can almost hear the pout in Sehun’s voice, “but it’s a nice surprise, so I guess you’re forgiven.”

Junmyeon chuckles. “Well, I’m glad you liked the surprise.”

Sehun meets his eyes through the mirror and smiles warmly at him. 

And that smile was the reason why Junmyeon decided on the surprise in the first place.


End file.
